Princess Charming: Handsome & the Horrid
by gianna loves SasuSaku
Summary: Kiba , in return for his mother's freedom, now lives in a castle with a monster and her companions. Will love blossom? Or will Ami stand in the way? Full Summery inside. Paring: KibaIno. Second of 'Princess Charming' series.
1. Disney Intro

**Handsome & the Horrid**

* * *

_This story is dedicated to my grandmother: The woman who knew everybody, from friends of the family to the porn stars._

* * *

**Pairing: **_KibaIno_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own._

**Summary: **_Kiba, the son of a dog trainer, feels like he doesn't belong in his new village. But when his sistertakes a wrong turn to a dog show, he is forced to exchange his freedom for his sisters's. Now, Kiba resides in a castle with a horrifying monster.  
_

**Note: **_I copied and pasted the narration at the beginning of Disney's _Beauty & the Beast_. Disney owns the words._

* * *

**!~!~!**

Once upon a time, in a faraway land, a young princess lived in a shining castle. Although she had everything her heart desired, the princess was **spoiled**, **selfish**, and **unkind**. But then, one summer's night, an old beggar man came to the castle and offered her a _single rose_ in return for shelter from the searing heat. Repulsed by his haggard appearance, the princess sneered at the gift and turned the old man away, but he warned her _not to be deceived by appearances_, for beauty is found within. And when she dismissed him again, the old man's ugliness melted away to reveal a handsome enchanter. The princess tried to apologize, but it was too late, for he had seen that there was **no love in her heart**, and as punishment, he transformed her into a hideous monster, and placed a powerful spell on the castle, and all who lived there. Ashamed of her horrible form, the monster _concealed herself_ inside her castle, with a magic mirror as her only window to the outside world. The rose he had offered was truly an enchanted rose, which would bloom **until her twenty-first year**. If she could learn to love another, and _earn_ _his love_ in return by the time the last petal fell, then the spell would be broken. If not, she would be **doomed** to remain a monster for all time. As the years passed, she fell into _despair_, and lost all hope, _**for who could ever learn to love a monster?**_

**!~!~!**

* * *

_I am weak…_


	2. Belle 'Bonjour'

**Handsome & the Horrid**

* * *

_This story is dedicated to my grandmother: The woman who knew everybody, from friends of the family to the porn stars._

* * *

**Characters:**

_Belle__-A main character of the story, would do anything for his mother-__Kiba_

_Gaston__-Most popular person in the entire village, has her eyes set out for Kiba-__Ami_

_LeFou__-Ami's "assistant", helps to convince Kiba to become Ami's husband-__Karin_

_Maurice__-A dog trainer with ideas that dogs could be used for something else, considered crazy-__Tsume__Inuzuka_

* * *

**Pairing: **_KibaIno_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own._

**Summary: **_Kiba, the son of a dog trainer, feels like he doesn't belong in his new village. But when his sister takes a wrong turn on the way to a dog show, he is forced to exchange his freedom for his sister's. Now, Kiba resides in a castle with a horrifying monster._

* * *

**!~!~!**

_**Tale**__ as old as time_

_**True**__ as it can be_

_**Barely**__ even friends_

**!~!~!**

"Kiba Inuzuka! Where are you going?" a voice from inside the small house yelled.

A nineteen-year-old, Kiba, sighed as he brushed his messy brown hair out of his face. His sharp black eyes with vertical slit-like pupils rolled at the screech of his mother. "To the village! I need to get another soccer ball!" he replied in a loud voice. His cheeks adorned two long red triangles to look like fangs.

"I thought you just got one yesterday!" his mother screamed again.

"Yeah, but Akamaru bit it! Be back soon!" and with that he headed off toward the village.

**x.X.x…Handsome…x.X.x**

_"He's an odd one, I'll tell you that."_

_"His mother's the odd one!"_

_"Oh, I know! Trying to train dogs to help disabled people. Pitiful."_

_"Such a shame, too. He's quite the looker."_

_"Agreed."_

Kiba ignored the whispered that swirled around him and continued his walk to his destination.

**x.X.x…Handsome…x.X.x**

"Hey Kiba!" yelled the shopkeeper.

"Hello Akimichi-san!" Kiba replied to the heavy-weight man with long red hair and light purple lines on his face.

"Here for your usual?"

The young man grinned, his pronounced canine teeth noticeable. "Yes sir!"

The man gave a hearty laugh, reached under the table, and pulled out a bag. "Everything's here! And because you're my favorite customer, besides my son of course, this bag's on the house."

"Arigatou gozaimasu," Kiba said as he tucked the soccer ball under his arm to grab the treats. "Sayonara!"

**x.X.x…Handsome…x.X.x**

"Oh, Ami you know that you're the most beautiful girl in the village!" she had red eyes, and matching hair color, however she has an unusual hairstyle: her hair is short, pointy, and unkempt on the right side, while it is long, pin-straight and combed on her left side. Brown glasses adorned her face.

Ami sighed. She tucked her dark purple hair out of her brown eyes. Like her friend, she too has an odd hairstyle. While it's straight and cut to about an inch from where her neck ends, on the left side some of her hair reaches to the middle of her chest. "I know that Karin. And I need to find a husband. Someone who is fit and strong. Someone who has good looks. Someone who looks good in a tux. Someone like him." Ami pointed her finger to a familiar man who carried a soccer ball and a bag.

"The dog trainer's son?" Karin questioned.

"Him. He's the one I'm going to marry."

"But he's—"

"The most handsome boy in town."

"That's true bu—"

Again, Ami interrupted her friend. "He's the best. I'm the best. We deserve on another. End of story," she glared at the end of the sentence. "Now, to drop some _hints_."

However, before she could take a step, men surrounded her, blocking her way.

She leaned to Karin and whispered, "Stall them."

**x.X.x…Handsome…x.X.x**

"Hello Kiba," looking up from kicking around the ball, he saw Ami.

"Oh, hi Ami." He looked back down and continued to juggle the ball. "Can I help you?"

"Yes I—" she moved slightly to avoid getting hit. "I was wondering—" again, she moved her leg. Clearing her throat, she tried to continue. "You see I—" fed up with being interrupted, Ami grabbed the ball earning a surprised look from the man. Smiling she talked. "How are you?"

Confused, Kiba answered in an unsure voice, "Good, but I'd be better if you gave me back my soccer ball." He reached for it but the girl moved it behind her and out of his reach. "What do you want?"

"I was wondering if," she walked closer to him, "you'd like to have some dinner with me? Sound good?"

"Actually, I have to go help my mother with the dogs. They need their exercise."

Ami glared slightly at the ball in her hands. "Why do you waste your time with those filthy mutts?"

"They aren't filthy mutts; their family. Now, if you'll excuse me, I need to get home," and with that he roughly grabbed the ball from her hands and stormed off.

**x.X.x…Handsome…x.X.x**

"Hey Mom!" Kiba yelled as he open the door. "Mom? Where are you?

* * *

_First chapter done. Sorry it took a little longer than I thought. I've been catching up on my summer reading._

Fun Fact: I'm a ladies girl. I'm like Ralph, only female.

_I decided that for this fic I'm going to have little 'Fin Facts' at the end of every chapter! Only cuz I can. ;)_

_LATERS!_

_Love,_

_GIANNA®_


	3. Belle 'Reprise'

**Handsome & the Horrid**

* * *

_This story is dedicated to my grandmother: The woman who knew everybody, from friends of the family to the porn stars._

* * *

**Characters:**

_Belle__-A main character of the story, would do anything for his sister- __Kiba_

_Gaston__-Most popular person in the entire village, has her eyes set out for Kiba- __Ami_

_LeFou__-Ami's "assistant", helps to convince Kiba to become Ami's husband- __Karin_

_Maurice__-A dog trainer with ideas that dogs could be used for something else, considered crazy-__Tsume _

_**__-Sister of Kiba and daughter of Tsume, studying to become the first female vet, considered crazy- __Hana _

_Lumière__-A small orange fox with a hyper personality, does not follow directions- __Naruto _

_Cogsworth__-A black __Chihuahua with social issues, wants nothing to do with Hana_- _Sasuke _

_Mrs. Potts__-A fluffy, pink hamster that cares for everyone around her, helps the Inuzukas- __Sakura _

_Chip__-A little teddy bear with dark brown fur and a curious personality, is intrigued by the Inuzukas- __Konohamaru_

_(__******__New character I added for the sake of the story.)_

* * *

**Pairing: **_KibaIno_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own._

**Summary: **_Kiba, the son of a dog trainer, feels like he doesn't belong in his new village. But when his sister takes a wrong turn on the way to a dog show, he is forced to exchange his freedom for his sister's. Now, Kiba resides in a castle with a horrifying monster. _

* * *

**!~!~!**

**Then** somebody bends

**Un**expectedly

**Just** a little change

**!~!~!**

"Mother?" Kiba's voiced echoed slightly in the small room.

"Mother had to leave; someone's dog is about to go into labor and they want her there," a woman around her mid-twenties said. She had long brown hair that tried in a low pony tail around her neck with a two strands framing her face. Below her slit black eyes were long red triangles, similar to Kiba's. she grinned, her slightly pointed canine teeth showing, "Hey little brother."

"Hana!" he yelled excitedly as he threw his arms around his slightly shorter sister. "What are you doing here?"

"Do you not want me here? Because I can always leave and take my double chocolate fudge cookies back with me," she joked.

The boy got a hopeful look in his eye. "With crème filling?"

"Always," and with that the siblings made their way into the smaller kitchen where a batch of warm cookies sat on a slightly battered tray.

"So really," Kiba said as he bit into his dessert, "what are you doing here so early? I thought we wouldn't be seeing you for another two months."

"I got a slight job, if you could even call it that," she replied with a sigh.

Kiba looked at his sister with sympathy, "Still having a hard time becoming a vet?"

"You know how people are. Women are good for two things: raising children and taking care of the husband." She shrugged, "But it's fine, at least I get to visit you. My employer wants me to see if there's any strange behavior in the cows; some disease has been going around. I think they call it, Mad Cow Disease?" she seemed unsure.

"This town's so small, we hardly get any visitors. You won't have to worry about that."

"I know," she grinned. "But he doesn't. So anything interesting happen since my last visit?" she received a shake of the head form her sibling. "Oh, really? What's this I hear about Ami trying to be your wife? Is that true?"

A grimace appeared on the young man's face. "Please, don't even mention her name; that girl is horrible. I was having a good day until she came around."

"Really now?" Hana decided to tease him. "Is it her annoyingly high-pitched giggle that irritates you? Or maybe it's her desire to own every gown ever made? How about her holier-then-thou attidude? It could be–"

"I got it Hana!" Kiba said interrupting her. "No need to go describing everything I hate about her."

"Oh, little brother, hate is such a strong word."

"Not really."

Hana laughed at stood from the table. "I'll be back in a few hours. I should check the animals so I won't have to rush near the end. I'll see you soon."

"Okay."

As soon as the back door closed, the front door opened.

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x.**

"Hm, there's only one farm left the Yakushis," Hana said under her breath as she came to a fork in the road. The left side still held a bit of the sun's rays and cast a warm glow onto the ground. The trees were slowly losing their leaves in time for autumn, and the dirt was slightly lifted up from all the use.

The right side, however, was darker, for the light did not hit it. The trees were almost bare and a chilling breeze seemed to blow only through that area.

Hana debated between the two in her head before directing her horse to the right. The horse, refusing to follow directions, tried heading left.

"I know it's slightly dark but we'll get there faster, we don't want to be caught by the oncoming rain," Hana said before moving the reins. "It'll be fine, I hope."

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x.**

"Oh Kiba-_kun_!" screeched a voice.

"Dear God why me?" Kiba muttered as he looked at the ceiling.

"Oh there you are!" Ami came rushing through the door. "How are you, sweetheart?"

The man unwrapped Ami's arms from his neck and turned to face her. "Ami, what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm trying to greet my future husband," she smiled. "Now, why don't you sit down and I'll cook you some nice, warm dinner, hm?"

"Ami I'm fine," Kiba tried to get the young woman out of his home. "I don't need you taking care of me, I can do it myself."

She tsked at him, "Nonesense, that's a woman's job. Now get comfortable."

"You know I don't believe in that bullshit."

A gasp came from the purple haired girl. "Kiba! There's a lady present! Now please, sit."

Kiba growled slightly, causing Ami to take a step back, "Ami, I'm fine. Now please, get out of my house." The last few words were stressed.

"But Kiba–"

"Please."

With a huff, Ami left the house.

"That woman is going to be the death of me," he looked around the room. "I wonder if mother remembered to take Kuromaru's extra eye patch."

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x.**

"I wonder if anyone's home?" Hana asked as she clanked the knocker again. She coughed violently into her arm and shivered.

Unfortunately, Hana and her horse were unable to make it to the Yakushis in time to avoid the storm. She was thrown off her horse when a bright flash of lightning struck the ground next to her, causing her horse to flee back to the village.

She pushed open the large, wooden door. "Hello? Is anyone here? Please, can you–" before she could finish her sentence, another aggressive fit of coughs stopped her.

"Don't even think about it, Dobe," she heard a voice say.

"But Teme, she's really sick, we can't just leave her," another male voice replied back with a slight whine.

"I must agree with Naruto on this one," a female voice said. "She's very ill."

"I'd rather not have _her_ complain when _she_ finds out what you guys want to do. You know what _she'll_ do," the first voiced held a stern note.

"Who's there?" Hana yelled into the seemingly empty entry way.

She heard little feet shuffle; looking down she noticed a fox with deep blue eyes, a fluffy tail, and…a smile?

"Hi! My name's Naruto! It's nice to meet you!" he stuck his paw up expecting a shake.

Hana was stunned, never before had animals talked. Sure, her family was known to sense what animals felt, but never fully understand them.

A pout appeared on the fox's face, "Hey! Shake my hand already!"

"Naruto! That's not very nice! Treat our guest kindly," the female voice scolded.

His large ears fell to his head, "Sorry Sakura-chan."

After a few moments of scampering and a slight 'oof' Hana was greeted with a hamster. Not just any hamster, but a pink hamster. Light pink fur covered the top of her small pudgy body while a darker pink covered her stomach and area around her grey nose. She had shining green eyes clambered up Naruto's head. "Excuse my friend here; he's not use to guests. My name is Sakura, please come in!"

Hana walked into the large living room, slightly dazed.

As she entered, she noticed a Chihuahua glaring at her. He had a dark blue-black body and onyx eyes that held a noticeable coldness in them. "I want nothing to do with this; you know how much _she_ hates visitors."

"Oh don't be such a dump, Sasuke!" Sakura huffed. "This woman is sick and needs help, as long as we don't tell _her_, _she_ won't know."

With another glare, Sasuke lay down in front of the blazing fire and closed his eyes.

"Sit down and get comfortable," Naruto said as he pushed up a chair.

"T-thank you."

"You never told us your name," Sakura said as she scrambled up onto the chair. Hana lifted the hamster up, receiving a thank you.

"M-my name's H-Hana," she said as she shivered.

"Well Hana it's–"

"What's going on here?" a scratchy voice yelled.

Naruto and Sakura gasped and Sasuke opened his eyes, "Told you."

Hana looked to her right to see piercing blue eyes staring at her.

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x.**

"How did it go, Ami?" Karin asked as Ami came stomping back in the village. "Are you going to marry him?"

Ami started getting a slightly crazed look in her eyes. "Oh I will, I will. And I'll use his family to do it."

* * *

_I'm sorry it took so long to upload. We've had some family issues. My cousin got married early August. Congrats J.!_

Fun Fact: I think my biology teacher is high. Col-**ORS**!

_LATERS!_

_Love,_

_Gianna_


	4. TEASER! Maybe future story?

"No you guys. I'm sorry but you can't go."

"Aw. But Sakura–_chan_! We've never met your family! Please? This could be a once in a lifetime opportunity! You're whole family will be there."

"All the more reason **not** to bring you, Naruto. Besides I'm not sure if I can."

"The invitation said you could bring two guests."

. . .

"You broke into my house, Sasuke?"

. . .

"Hn."

. . .

"The Dobe made me do it."

"What? _–teme you liar! I did not! I just suggested the idea. You went in yourself."

"Ah, but you came with me and broke Sakura's mirror."

"Yeah, okay I did do that."

. . .

"I won't kill you two this time because I don't want to mess up my nails. I got them done just for the wedding. But next time you enter my house without permission, you lose your balls."

"Eep. Okay Sakura–chan."

"Hn. Dobe, quit nodding your head like that. It's annoying."

"_. Sooo… Sakura–chan, can we go?"

. . .

. . .

. . .

"Fine, you can go-IF! You get permission from Tsunade–sama and stop the damn pouting"

"Yay! Thanks Sakura–chan!"

"Naruto get off her, she can't breathe. Dobe."

"Ack! Sorry."

. . .

"Ne, Sakura–chan, how much did that shiny vase of yours cost?"

. . .

"Screw the nails, NARUTO YOUR BALLS ARE COMING OFF!"

HINATA–CHAN! HELP MEEEEEE!"

**(.)(.)(.)(.)**

And that, children, is the start of or story..

Sakura agreed to take Naruto and Sasuke to the wedding

BUT

They don't seem to know that the Haruno family is…

Not your average family.

Oh well, their loss, her gain. 'Til next time children.

This ha been story time with Gianna. Tune in next time to see the lengths Naruto goes to meet the Harunos.

LATERS!

Love,

GIANNA


	5. Gaston

**Handsome & the Horrid**

* * *

_This story__is dedicated to my grandmother: The woman who knew everybody, from friends of the family to the porn stars._

* * *

**Characters:**

_Belle__-A main character of the story, would do anything for his sister- __Kiba_

_Gaston__-Most popular person in the entire village, has her eyes set out for Kiba- __Ami_

_LeFou__-Ami's "assistant", helps to convince Kiba to become Ami's husband- __Karin_

_Maurice__-A dog trainer with ideas that dogs could be used for something else, considered crazy-__Tsume _

_**__-Sister of Kiba and daughter of Tsume, studying to become the first female vet, considered crazy- __Hana _

_Lumière__-A small orange fox with a hyper personality, does not follow directions- __Naruto _

_Cogsworth__-A black __Chihuahua with social issues, wants nothing to do with Hana_- _Sasuke _

_Mrs. Potts__-A fluffy, pink hamster that cares for everyone around her, helps the Inuzukas- __Sakura _

_Chip__-A little teddy bear with dark brown fur and a curious personality, is intrigued by the Inuzukas- __Konohamaru_

* * *

**Pairing: **_KibaIno_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own._

**Summary: **_Kiba, the son of a dog trainer, feels like he doesn't belong in his new village. But when his sister takes a wrong turn on the way to a dog show, he is forced to exchange his freedom for his sister's. Now, Kiba resides in a castle with a horrifying monster. _

* * *

**!~!~!**

**Small**, _to say the least_

**Both** _a little scared_

**Neither** _one prepared_

**!~!~!**

Staring Hana in the face was a monster. The entire body of the monster was covered in blonde fur. Lighter fur surrounded areas such as the piercing blue eyes, nose, and mouth. The stomach area, hands, and feet have a lighter fur around them. Longer fur seems to be slightly covering the right eye of the monster.

She gasped quietly when a growl escaped and sharp teeth were shown.

"What's going on?" the monster, which had the voice of a teenage girl, roared.

Naruto flattened his ears against his head and curled his fluffy tail against his body, cowering. Sakura scurried behind Hana's body to hide between the woman's back and the front of the chair.

"Well yo-yo-you see t-this poor wom-man was los-t-t outside w-wth a c-c-cold so-so we had to let her i-in and–" Naruto was silenced by a glare.

"I don't care! I told you I don't want anyone to step foot in this house!" this caused Naruto to duck his head into is paws. The monster turned her head to face Hana. "You! What are you doing here? Have you come to mock me?"

Hana tried to defend herself from the monster's wrath but she wouldn't have it. She lifted the Hana with her mighty hands and stormed off, carrying the woman by her arm as she tried to break free.

The room was in total silence until Sasuke turned to his cowering animal friends and said, "Told you it was a bad idea."

**x.X.x…Handsome…x.X.x.**

"Are you sure this will work?"

Ami scoffed at her friend's question. "Of course! Don't be so naïve Karin. Now, I want you to go tell everyone in the village Kiba-kun and I are engaged."

Karin nodded and ran toward the village while Ami walking into the Inuzukas' house without knocking.

"Oh Kiba-kun!" She looked around the quaint home but saw no sign of the teen. She was in the kitchen when she noticed that he was outside playing with Akamaru. "Stupid mutt," she muttered under her breath as the opened the door. "Kiba-kun!"

Said boy turned his head in time to see Ami heading straight for him. "Oh great," he said to Akamaru quietly before he gave Ami his attention. "Yes?"

"Will you marry me? We can be the best couple in the entire world. We'll have five or six children to care for. Now, granted, you will have to leave this filthy house and move in with me but that's okay because I'm sure we can visit here every other year! Now, about the date it will have to be a summer wedding that way all the flowers will be in bloom. Oh! If only the Yamanaka Flower Shop was open again! They had the best. I guess we'll have to live without them. We'll also need music. My daddy can get us the best musicians in the land. My dress is a big factor so–"

During the rant, Kiba stared at the girl as f she was insane. He and Akamaru exchanged a look before he answered with a short and simple, "No."

This caused her to stop in mid sentence. "Excuse me?"

"I said no."

Kiba was greeted with a look of utter surprise. "What do you mean _**no**_?"

He sighed. "I mean, I don't want to marry you. "

"Well why not?"

"Because." And with that he walked away into the woods leaving a flabbergasted Ami behind.

**x.X.x…Handsome…x.X.x.**

Kiba plopped into the grass with a heavy sigh. Akamaru lay next to his master and Kiba pet the large dog's head. Suddenly, Akamaru's ears perked up, then his head, and followed by his body as he jumped to his feet and barked.

"What's wro–" he stopped himself short when his enhanced senses picked up the frantic clomping of horse hooves.

The horse suddenly burst through the trees and neighed wildly. Kiba stared at the frenzied animal for a second before it dawned on him. "This is Hana's horse."

Without a second thought, Kiba jumped onto Akamaru's back. He looked at the horse and said, "Show me where my sister is."

* * *

**I**

**AM**

**SO**

**SORRY**

**!**

_I know this is really short especially since my six month absence but I have a valid excuse! My parents took away my texting, television, and computer privileges because of a really bad grade. I had to get an 80 to get my computer back after I already received my texting and television privileges again. I didn't get the 80 until the end of the semester. _

_I'll try to update my stories ASAP._

_I will allow you to throw things at me. Go on, go ahead!_

Fun Fact: I am North Italy and will be seeing Canada, Japan, and Russia tomorrow for a Hetalia fest at Canada's home!

_LATERS!_

_Love,_

_GIANNA_


	6. Gaston 'Reprise'

**Handsome & the Horrid**

* * *

_This story is__ dedicated to my grandmother: The woman who knew everybody, from friends of the family to the porn stars._

* * *

**Characters:**

_Belle__-A main character of the story, would do anything for his sister- __Kiba_

_Gaston__-Most popular person in the entire village, has her eyes set out for Kiba- __Ami_

_LeFou__-Ami's "assistant", helps to convince Kiba to become Ami's husband- __Karin_

_Maurice__-A dog trainer with ideas that dogs could be used for something else, considered crazy-__Tsume _

_**__-Sister of Kiba and daughter of Tsume, studying to become the first female vet, considered crazy- __Hana _

_Lumière__-A small orange fox with a hyper personality, does not follow directions- __Naruto _

_Cogsworth__-A black __Chihuahua with social issues, wants nothing to do with Hana_- _Sasuke _

_Mrs. Potts__-A fluffy, pink hamster that cares for everyone around her, helps the Inuzukas- __Sakura _

_Chip__-A little teddy bear with dark brown fur and a curious personality, is intrigued by the Inuzukas- __Konohamaru_

_Mrs. Potts(pt. 2)__-_

* * *

**Pairing: **_KibaIno_

**Disclaimer: **_Don't own._

**Summary: **_Kiba, the son of a dog trainer, feels like he doesn't belong in his new village. But when his sister takes a wrong turn on the way to a dog show, he is forced to exchange his freedom for his sister's. Now, Kiba resides in a castle with a horrifying monster._

* * *

**!~!~!**

**Ever** just the same

**Ever** a surprise

**Ever** as before

**!~!~!**

Through the dark forest, the hooves of a horse pounded on the ground. Following the horse closely, was Kiba on the back of his giant dog, Akamaru, as he searched for the location of his sister.

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x**

After a while, the small group stopped and came upon a gate that looked recently opened.

"Wait here," he told Akamaru. With a fierce look on his face, the dog nodded his head and sat with alert eyes.

Kiba slowly opened the door to a dark and ominous castle, unsure of what would be behind. Building up his confidence, Kiba walked down the halls of the castle, searching for a sign that his sister was close by.

"Hana?"

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x**

"You just _had_ to go and give us away, didn't you Dobe?" Sasuke said as his little Chihuahua body paced on a table in a low-lit corner.

Naruto rolled his eyes. "Don't be such a sour-puss, Teme. We had to help her." He then shook his furry chest, "It's our duty as humans to help." This caused the dog to glare.

The two were about to fight until Sakura jumped on Naruto's head. "Sasuke, Naruto, look!" the two animals turned their heads to see Kiba walking buy them.

Naruto lowered his voice to a whisper, "It's a guy!"

The hamster nodded her head, "A very _attractive_ guy." After hearing this, Sasuke glared at Kiba. "We should help him!" and with that, she scurried off as fast as her tiny hamster feet could carry her.

"S-Sakura! Wait!" Naruto and Sasuke followed soon after, their paws softly stepping on the cold ground.

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x**

"S-Sakura! Wait!" the yell caused Kiba to turn his head sharply behind him, searching for the voice. "Who's there?" his voice was shaky, unsure of what he was going to meet. 'Damn..'

"Hi!" he looked down to see Sakura.

"The hell?" he jumped back, his hands in the air causing Sakura to squeak. After staring at her for a moment, he bent down and lifted her up. "What the hell _are_ you?"

She huffed. "Excuse me but I'm Sakura not '_what'_."

"Oh, um, sorry." He rubbed his neck while Naruto and Sasuke stopped in front of them. "Are they like you, too?"

"Yep! The fox is Naruto and the grumpy dog is Sasuke."

"HI~!" :-D

"Hn." :-|

-_-u

"Yeah, so um, do you know where my sister is?" Kiba asked awkwardly.

"You mean that girl?" Naruto tilted his head in question.

"Yeah! Her!"

"This waaaaaaay~!" and with that he skipped along, Kiba and Sakura in tow, with a grouchy Sasuke bringing up the rear.

**x.X.x…Horrid…x.X.x**

"Hana?"

"Kiba?" a weak voice came through the stone walls of the cells.

"Hana!" he rushed to the bars to see his sister, sick and cold, huddled in the corner. "Are you okay?" he reached his arms in and grasped her icy hands.

"Kiba, you need to get out of here—" her gasp interrupted her.

"What are you doing here?" a shrill voice boomed.

Kiba whipped his head around to see two piercing ice blue eyes staring back at him. Dropping his sister's hands, he stood up and said with confidence, "What have you done to my sister? Let her go!"

"No! She's come to mock me, just like everyone else," her voice trailed off silently near the end.

"That's not true, she just needed a place to stay, she's sick. Please, let me take her home," he begged.

"LIAR! Because she trespassed on my grounds, she will stay here."

Kiba took a frantic look at his sister and said the first thing that came to mind, "I'll take her place."

"What? Kiba no!" Hana reached her hand forward to grab Kiba but he moved it out of her way.

"Let her go and in return I'll stay."

The eyes held a questioning look. "You'd do that?"

He nodded.

"Fine." With the flick of a wrist, the cell to Hana's door opened and she was rushed out before anyone could blink.

"Kiba!"

* * *

_Summer. Reading. Sucks. Fuzzy. Monkey. Balls._

Fun Fact: I am Pinkie Pie and you are all my bitches.

_LATERS!_

_Love,_

_GIANNA_


End file.
